


Did you know

by VanLight



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guilt, blame, final spoilers, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanLight/pseuds/VanLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you Skye?" Fitz yelled. "How can you do this to her?" He was angry, furious. Skye chose to fight againts SHIELD, against them, against her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you know

"How can you Skye?" Fitz yelled. "How can you do this to _her_?" He was angry, furious. Skye chose to fight againts SHIELD, against them, against her. 

"After everythin we went trought, she went trought, huh." around them, people dead or unconcious, it was hard to tell, layed on the floor. Broken tables, chairs, glass,...

"She saved you, remember. If it wasn't for her, you would be dead!" Skye could see the rage flash in his eyes. "It took her weeks to stop washing her hands, because she thought she couldn't get your blood off them. She woke up screaming every night!"

Ofcourse Skye knew this. She heard her everytime, she stayed out of _her_ bunk door till the sobbing stopped, making sure that she was alright again. Deep down, she knew she would never be alright again.

"Then she almost lost me too. Don't get me wrong, I did it for her and even if it doesn't seem, I'm happy I'm still alive." Fitz took a deep breath.

"Did you talk to her about what happened?" She didn't answer him. To shocked about his outburst And howluch truth there was behind his words. 

"Did you helped her when she needed someone? When I couldn't?" No, she didn't. She wanted to get better, so she could save the people she loved, instead doing the opposite right now. 

"What did she tell you when she came back from Hydra?" Nothing 

"She was alone without any of us to collect Trip!" I know.

By now Fitz was shaking, his fist firm against his side, like he could explode any minute.

"She kept everything to herself to keep us together! She always was helping us, we never helped her and now you blaming her!"

"Blaming her change is the fault that we aren't the same anymore, me and her. Blaming her science mind why you don't trust her anymore. You know what Skye?! You aren't better then any of us!"

Fitz wasn"t shakin anymore but the room around them started to trill. " _She_  only wanted to help you, maybe in the wrong way, but she did. She didn't wanted to hurt you, she wanted to take your pain away, in the hope someone would take her s to. She was falling apart mush more than all of us together, she is easy to break, Skye. Even if it doesn't show"

Skye swallowed, casting her eyes down. Her heart filled by guilt. Knowing it was true. All of it. Knowing that _she_ only wanted to help her, like always.

"She wears her hearth on her sleeve, she does and you know that! Did you know she tried to kill Ward, to fulfil her promise?" No

"Did you know she never wanted to index you or your _new_ family? She only wanted to go with you, to protect you and maybe meet your mother, I'm not sure about that,..." If the situation wasn't so tense, she would have laughed. But no, she didnt know that either.

"I never ask her to..."

"Don't play dumb!" Fitz cutted her off. "No I take that back, anwser my last question before you destroy all of us!" She swallows hard, she wouldn't destroy them, would she? They where her family right?

"Did you know she loved you?"

Yes

 

 


End file.
